The present invention relates to a cordless telephone system which is connected to a subscriber's line and, more particularly, to a cordless telephone system in which a plurality of mobile stations are connectable to a single base station by a radio link.
In a traditional cordless telephone system, mobile stations have been associated in one-to-one correspondence with base stations. State another way, it has been impracticable to use a plurality of mobile stations unless the same number of base stations as the mobile stations are installed sacrificing cost and space. Meanwhile, in a system wherein a plurality of mobile stations are connectable to a single base tation, allowing a telephone call to be placed on any one of the mobile stations brings about problematic situations. For example, where a cordless telephone is located at the storefront or like place to which anyone has easy access, troubles may occur concerning the settlement of the bill and, in addition, the chance for the authorized user of the telephone to get into connection upon origination of a call is unfairly reduced.